


Our Home

by Vintage_Love



Series: A Place to Rest [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Love/pseuds/Vintage_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to settle down. Will isn't so sure. Hannibal does what he wants regardless and Will is angry, until he isn't.</p><p>First home fluff. I just wanted to see our boys have some quiet times. </p><p>*I apologize for any mistakes, this is unbeated, and my first fic.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Lake Como, is famous part of Italy, celebrities from around the world own lake front property there. It was even used in the Star Wars franchise. 
> 
> Here are some pictures to get you in the mindset:  
> http://www.pastoralpeoples.org/bellagio/images/bellagioview.jpg  
> http://jenniferlynking.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/ItalyChristmas_122512_-329.jpg  
> http://luluandlattes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/frank-fell-shopping-street-at-dusk-bellagio-lake-como-lombardy-italy-europe.jpg

They traveled around the world by boat for months. Staying in hotels for weeks at a time, having their fun and setting sail again. Will was content with their routine, but Hannibal is not. He wanted to settle fairly quickly after their "rebirth", as he called it, but Will was unsure. Everything they shared was hanging in a delicate balance and Will feared how quickly it could all slip away. He held out as long as he could. But after some time and manipulation on Hannibal's part, he agreed. It didn't hurt that Hannibal's immense suit collection, for the both of them, was threatening to sink the boat.

Will thought it would take some time to find a suitable home, but in true Hannibal fashion, he had one already awaiting them. At first, Will was angry. Angry that Hannibal hadn't consult him and even angrier about the location. Northern Italy, Lake Como to be exact. Will was positive Hannibal has lost his mind. How could he ever think living in Italy would be a good idea after what had happened in Florence. He voiced as much to his supposed partner, who told him he worried too much. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The journey to their new home is long and the further away they get from Genoa the worse Will feels. He is not comfortable being so far away from a quick getaway. Every chance he gets he gives Hannibal the vilest look he can manage, to which he receives infuriating smirks in return. It's in those moments Will remembers why he despised Hannibal. Somewhere along the way Will falls asleep, only to be awoken by a beeping sound.He looks over and sees Hannibal punching in a code that opens a set of extremely large gates. Anger floods back instantly. It is the complete opposite of low-key. He has an entire speech prepared about how careless and stupid Hannibal is being, but his mind goes blank as they make their way up the driveway and the house comes into view. 

The house is grand, in a way only Hannibal can be, and yet it has a quiet, calm feel to it that speaks to Will. It's an obviously old building. Snug in the center of a modest piece of land and surrounded by meticulously manicured shrubs. It is completely white, made of plaster over grey bricks, some of which are peaking through in a few places. It has character. Will secretly approves.

He chances a quick glance at Hannibal to find him smiling. It takes him a moment to realize it's in response to his own. He's horrendous at keeping secrets from Hannibal anyway. They get out of the car and Hannibal leads him to a beautifully ornate door. He unlocks it and they walk in. The interior is nothing like the exterior. It's been extensively renovated. Tailored, Will realizes, to his liking. It has been Americanized. The first floor is open, with only two separate rooms. One, Will assumes is Hannibal's study and the other the bathroom. There are three clearly defined areas, the kitchen, sleek and efficient, the dining room, and the living room, with an enormous fireplace at the center of a wall. It is easy to see Hannibal's hand in each piece of decor. Clearly expensive, but warm and inviting nonetheless.

Hannibal barely moves. He happily observes Will as he moves from place to place. After spending so much time on the boat and in hotel rooms Will had forgotten what it was like to have space to spread out. He tries his best to absorb where he is and that it's all his. He fights his instincts and let himself be happy. He makes his way over to the large glass doors that lead out onto a veranda that overlooks the lake. He lets himself imagine the life he and Hannibal can build and a warmth spreads through his body. This is where they will build their life together. This is their home. He has no idea how long he's been gone for, but the sound of Hannibal's voice brings him back to reality.

"Is everything to your liking, Will?" It is a rhetorical question. Hannibal already knows how Will feels. 

Hannibal moves to lean against the fireplace and Will turns to face him. He is fully prepared to tell him how wonderfully reckless he is when something at Hannibal's feet catches his eyes. Will looks down at it, and then back at Hannibal, who has the widest smile on his face, and then back down again. It's a dog bed. An incredibly expensive and lavish dog bed. 

"Will..." The sound of Hannibal's voice sends him into action. He moves at lightning speed, throwing himself into Hannibal's arms, and giving him the most passionate kiss he can manage. 

"It's perfect Hannibal." he whispers against Hannibal's lips.

Will can't help but think that this is the happiest moment of his life. He has his lover at his side, a beautiful home to call their own and the promise of better times to come. What more could he ask for.


End file.
